


The Dog Park

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Breeding stand, Collared Dean, Dean/Dogs, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Masks, Objectification, Older Castiel, Older Jimmy, Orgasm Denial, Other, Outside Sex, Paw Mitts, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Puppy Dean, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Twincest, Twink Dean, cockcage, jimstiel, knot slut dean, leash, mentions of bottom!Cas, mentions of top!jimmy, plug, publicly accepted bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Jimmy Novak decide to take their puppy Dean to the park. He can be such a stubborn little pup sometimes but he usually enjoys himself once they are at the dog park. That seems to be the case, anyway, with all the moaning and crying he does when the other dogs mount and knot him.</p><p>Written for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS! Read them before you go any further because I have everything tagged completely and if you go any further that is on you.
> 
> This was written for a prompt.

Castiel led their pup into the park on the end of his leash with a basket in the other hand. Jimmy walked beside him carrying the rest of their pup’s supplies. “Look at all the other dogs in the park, Dean.” Castiel glanced down to see Dean looking around the park.

Today they had made sure to dress their pretty little puppy up. Dean wore his special paw mitts on his hands, pads on his knees, a cockcage, his tail plug and a full puppy mask that only showed his bright green eyes. In his mouth behind the mask was a large, red ball-gag that filled his lush little mouth so he had something to bite down on if he needed it.

It wasn’t the full outfit but it was warm enough outside that the full latex suit had the potential to overheat their pup and neither owner wanted that.

“While you set up Dean’s stand and put the stake in the ground I’ll set up our spot.” Castiel tugged Dean towards a shaded spot that they had discovered the second time they had brought Dean to the park. He indicated for Dean to sit while Jimmy set up the breeding stand. “I know you’ve been restless the past few days without anything in your poor little cunt. Hopefully some fresh air and a very long breeding session will help.”

He opened up the basket and didn’t look up again until Jimmy came to collect Dean. Castiel leaned back to watch Jimmy leading their beautiful puppy towards his breeding stand so he could strap him in and tie his leash to the stake he’d hammered into the ground.

It would keep Dean stationary so he couldn’t move.

“Do you need more lube? Or is he prepared enough?” Castiel called. He could already see several dogs moving close. Their owners were sitting on benches or enjoying the weather as their dogs milled about in the leash free park.

Dean was the only special puppy in the park at the moment.

Jimmy pulled Dean’s tail plug out, checked his hole and nodded at Castiel. “He’s wet enough and after a few knottings his studs will have little problem fucking their bitch. His little cunt will be more than wet enough for them.”

Dean made a low whine when Jimmy stepped away and came back to join Castiel. It wasn’t very long before a dog wandered over to Dean and lapped at his hole. They could see its tail wagging and hear Dean whimpering with each pass of its tongue over him.

“Show us what a good bitch you can be for your studs and we’ll reward you at home.” Jimmy spoke. They could see Dean react to their words.

He looked gorgeous with the sun streaming down on his freckled skin. Dean always looked gorgeous strapped down to one of his breeding stands or even when they simply tied him to a stake with spreader bars keeping his legs apart.

He looked even better with a big dog draped over his back and fucking him hard. It was one of the very reasons they loved taking their pretty puppy to this particular park when the weather was nice enough.

Castiel sighed when Jimmy pressed a kiss against his neck and rubbed his hand on the front of Castiel’s pants, right over his cock. “ _Jimmy_.”

“I wouldn’t mind fucking you while Dean’s enjoying himself.” Jimmy nipped at his skin while Castiel watched the first dog mount Dean. He could see it wrapping its front legs around Dean and starting to thrust forward.

“If you want to do that then consider adopting a dog like I keep  _asking_  you for.” Castiel batted at him and listened to Jimmy laughing lightly in his ear. “While people enjoy watching their dogs fucking Dean I’m not sure they’d appreciate twins fucking on the grass.”

“They might learn something.” But Jimmy pulled back and instead pressed into his side as he turned his attention just in time to see Dean’s first stud fuck inside him.

There was an audible muffled gasp and once the dog started rapidly fucking into Dean they could both hear their puppy moaning into his gag. “He really does love a good breeding session doesn’t he?” Castiel spoke as Jimmy handed him a drink. “Such a hungry little cunt always looking for a doggy cock.”

“Too bad weekends don’t last longer than two days. We could watch all of the male dogs in the park fucking and knotting him more often.” Jimmy sounded slightly wistful and Castiel glanced over at him. “It is the only time we get to enjoy seeing him fucked and you won’t go to that new place where you can leave your puppy all day to get bred.”

Jimmy was more than sure he could use that argument to get a dog or two if only to point out they could have breeding sessions for their puppy  _everyday_  instead of just weekends. Fucking Dean with a large toy or milking his prostate with a vibrator only did so much.

Dean positively loved the warm, furry weight of a dog fucking him.

They watched the dog’s tail as it moved and its movements changed when it finally got its knot inside Dean’s ass. “First of many.” Jimmy grinned at him and reached into the basket for something to eat.

There were a few owners nearby watching and Castiel could tell which owner the dog who was currently knotted with Dean belonged to. The man was praising his dog, petting him and Castiel watched as the guy took a picture.

It was common enough and both Novaks were proud of how good a puppy Dean was for them.

Everyone always commented on Dean’s sloppy cunt after all of the dogs who knotted him finished and his ass was displayed for all to see.

The dog currently knotting Dean’s ass popped free and trotted off as another one, encouraged by its owner, mounted Dean and started thrusting against his sloppy hole. They could tell it was missing, more than likely due to the mess, but eventually the dog found Dean’s hole and slammed inside.

Dean’s moans and cries started up again as the dog roughly fucked into him. “We’ll have to reward him. Listen to him, Cas. We’re going to have to tie him down and use the vibrator on him until he has nothing left.”

Together they watched as dog after dog after dog cycled through. Each of them pumped their cocks into Dean’s ass with the same mindless instinct to breed and knot the bitch under them that the dog before had shown.

Occasionally they would get up to give Dean a drink of water and to check on their puppy but for the most part they let Dean enjoy being knotted. It was the main purpose of the trip to the park after all.

By the time Dean had serviced most of the studs in the park there was a mess on the grass below him, his hole gaped and it was more than obvious he’d been well fucked. “Did you enjoy your studs, puppy?” Castiel asked as he stroked a hand through Dean’s hair and watched the most recent dog, some large mutt, rutting against Dean’s ass. “You’ve got one more and then we’ll take you home for something to eat.”

While Castiel stroked Dean’s head and whispered praise at how good he was Jimmy packed everything up before joining him. “It as a good day for him. Lots of studs were in the park today and that cunt of his really got a work out.”

The dog knotted inside Dean turned them ass to ass and Castiel knew it was pumping its seed into their pretty puppy who was panting, laying limply on his breeding stand. Castiel knew that if Dean wasn’t wearing the full puppy mask his freckled cheeks would be flushed, mouth slack and eyes with that distant glazed look they sported after multiple knottings.

Once the dog was finished with Dean and it walked off Jimmy pressed Dean’s tail plug inside him, used some wipes to clean up the mess that clung to his skin and set about freeing Dean from the stand. He was slightly wobbly as Castiel briefly removed the mask to give Dean some more water. They always made sure Dean was hydrated during every session and once he’d drank his fill the ball-gag pushed into his mouth and his mask was back on.

Castiel held Dean’s leash and when Jimmy was finished packing up they left the park. They offered smiles and nods to owners in the park, both those who had simply watched and others whose dogs had knotted Dean, as they left already talking about coming back on Sunday.

“When we take care of our puppy and put him in his room I’m going to bend you over the table and fuck you until you’re hoarse from screaming.” Jimmy promised as Castiel barely caught himself from stumbling at the sudden rush of arousal that slammed into him. “Then for round two I’m going to bend you in half and fuck you hard right in front of the huge bay windows in the living room.”

Castiel’s hand tightened on Dean’s leash as he tried to subtly adjust himself, his pants suddenly tight, as they walked home. “You better keep that promise, Jimmy.” He hissed lowly as they turned the corner.


End file.
